User talk:Vertend
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nike page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 08:25, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello, http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Mimir This article, Mimir's has been vandalized and needs to return to normal. Could you help? BrunoVieira623 (talk) 17:23, May 2, 2018 (UTC)BrunoVieira623 Aesir Hey Vert, Just something quick, we are using the in-game spelling of names and things like that in the articles, and "Æsir" is always spelled "Aesir". Thank you for all the edits. DipsonDP (talk) 03:47, May 25, 2018 (UTC) List of Deaths I understand its trivial interest. Of course we can see the status of the characters on their infoboxes, but lists sum up trivia by appropriate criteria. If someone is interested in knowing who has died on the show, they can't just go around looking up every character and finding their status. There's probably a "Deceased Characters" category of some sort, but still. I find that the idea itself is interesting (I loved the list of deaths on the Desperate Housewives wiki9, just not particularly feasible here. ( 19:55, May 29, 2018 (UTC)) Killer Rankings By the way, this is more of an offshoot of List of Deaths, but how do you feel about Death Stats, Kills Ranking, whatever you wanna call it. I think it could be pretty useful. ( 20:05, May 29, 2018 (UTC)) Permission to remove the comments on the Jormungandr talk page. All the comments are not needed now since Jormungandr's identity was added to the trivia section. Why do we need to keep them? My removal of the comments had previously not been touched for nearly a full month. EvasiveAction 09:04, 24 August, 2018 Removing comments Hello, Vertend. I didn't remove any comments from talk pages. All I did was add them back after EvasiveAction removed them under a separate section. If me creating a new section saying they are outdated comments was wrong, then I apologise. MatthewOne (talk) 00:38, August 25, 2018 (UTC) There are no policies saying the comments cannot be removed. I have looked at the wikia policies and there isn't anything saying comments cannot be removed, especially if the information they hold can already be found on the main page that they are linked too. The comments are old and by your own words, no one goes to the talk page. I haven't been given any facts, only guesses and opinions on the future. EvasiveAction, 26 August, 11:31, 2018 (GMT) Hello, I recently added a page to the wiki about Freya's home, titled: Witch's Sanctuary, but I must have made some sort of error because there seems to be two instances of the wiki page that exist. One, with the editing, formatting, and uploaded images that I got together, and another web page that was still the draft form without the images and editing. http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Witch's_Sanctuary This is the link to the page without the images that I'm trying to get rid of or correct http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Witch%27s_Sanctuary#Overview This is the link to the page with the images and editing. Any help that you can provide would be greatly appreciated. Janothan (talk) 02:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Hello Vertend! I'm with the FANDOM Community Development team. We've received a God of War soundtrack CD, composed by Bear McCreary, and we would love to show our appreciation for your active wiki-contributions and administration by sending it to you! If you would like the CD, please email us at giveaways@fandom.com with your mailing address. Thanks for all of the wonderful work you do here and for continuing to contribute to the knowledge base months after the game's launch! :) Rrrockio (talk) 22:48, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Moderator Request The discussions board on the wiki is full of spam and almost none of the posts are related to God Of War. This may be due to us not having a discussions moderator. I have experience with the role and would like to help the wiki. I am quite active aswell so I believe I would be able to moderate effectively. LudwigHolyBlade (talk) 18:25, December 17, 2018 (UTC)LudwigHolyBlade Baldur and Tyr's page is a mess. Excuse me, Tyr and Baldur's page is chokeful of extremely misleading informations. Baldur's personality page was a mess and Tyr is the same. I discuss it in their respective talk page. https://godofwar.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:T%C3%BDr https://godofwar.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Baldur when I edit it someone undo it by saying "Oh other users think so to" Indicating that just because one accept other's fanon, it is Canon. It is not. It is ridiculous. Baldur Hi Vert - I made an extensive edit to the Baldur page in order to make the page more orderly and to cut out a lot of unsupported speculation, projection and generally disorganized writing. Was there a reason it was completely reverted? If I don't get a response within a few days I'm going to change it back, as right now the page is extremely difficult to read, and also has a lot of subjective information not backed by the game. Machiavelli33 (talk) 15:29, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Since its' been almost a week with no notice, I've replaced my edits to the Baldur page. If there's a problem with these edits, please let me know. Machiavelli33 (talk) 04:32, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Hey how do u break the enemies sheild in Pandora's temple im a first timer gamer to God of war and I like it alot Hi Vertend, Why are you reverting the trivia in the Baldur’s Curse page regarding how the implication that Freya could have gone to different realms for the creation of her spell? This is a valid piece of trivia that is not disproven in the game and the fact that the Blades of Chaos cannot hurt Baldur can mean that this is the case. This is exactly what the trivia is for. Its not unsupported or disproven in-game so why does it need to be removed?EvasiveAction (talk) Wiki Manager Hi Vertend, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the administrators here. I have recently been appointed as the Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters related to Fandom), please feel free to contact me on my message wall, and I will assist in any way I can. ''- Sitb'' (Message wall / Talk page) 09:51, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I think only the Admin can make changes to the header links on the landing page. There's a broken link under Greek Mythology => Monsters => Hyrda. I think it should be Hydra.